Briser ses chaines
by EvaMalefoy
Summary: Edward est policier. La détresse, la violence, il y est confronté au quotidien. Une jeune fille trouvée lors d'une patrouille va pourtant l'ébranler. A vouloir sauver les autres, ne va t-il pas finir par se perdre lui-même?
1. Temps de pluie

Briser ses chaines

Note de l'auteur: Coucou à toutes! Cette idée, un peu particulière je dois l'avouer, me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever alors autant la coucher sur papier et vous la faire partager par la même occasion. En toute honnêteté je n'ai pas encore écris les chapitres suivants, ce qui veut dire que ça viendra au fur et à mesure et que je n'ai pas d'idée de fin. Les sujets traités seront assez durs: entre prostitution de mineure, trafic de drogue et ce que peut également vivre au quotidien un agent de police. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire quelques fictions où Bella était escort mais jamais dans ce genre la, si jamais faites moi partager! Et si bien sûr quelques idées vous traversent aussi l'esprit en me lisant ça me ferait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Il y'avait plus agréable que de passer un samedi soir dans une voiture de police, à patrouiller sous la pluie mais j'avais choisis ce métier en connaissance de cause. Ce soir j'étais exceptionnellement seul, Ben bénéficiant d'un congé de paternité. D'ailleurs il ne mesurait pas sa chance, le veinard. A 25 ans déjà papa et il filait le parfait amour avec Angela depuis le lycée. Un amour simple, pur. Leur petite famille rayonnait.

Je roulais sur le périphérique extérieur de Seattle, tentant de percer l'obscurité. J'étais à proximité d'un petit bois tranquille, où le matin venaient courir des joggeurs, où des mères emmenaient leurs enfants se promener, où des couples âgés s'asseyaient sur un banc au bord du lac. La vie nocturne de ce lieu était toute autre. De nombreuses femmes apparaissaient à la nuit tombante, par tous les temps, été comme hiver, chaussées pour la plupart de cuissardes à talons aiguilles, bas résilles et jupe en cuir, ainsi que d'une veste de la même matière ouverte sur un soutien gorge aux couleurs criardes. Des prostituées donc. Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose contre ça malheureusement. Si on les chassait elles reviendraient le lendemain ou bougeraient ailleurs, simplement. La demande était trop forte. Et la faim de ces filles trop grande. Je ralentissais doucement et essayais de percevoir leurs visages. Leurs sourires sonnaient faux, leur maquillage était exagéré, elles ressemblaient à des poupées. Mais des poupées brisées. Certaines travaillaient à leur compte, elles étaient les plus libres de la profession. Derrières les autres se trouvaient des proxénètes, des salops qui les exploitaient et ramassaient sans pitié ce qu'elles gagnaient, les forçant à y retourner encore et encore.

\- C'est 20 $ la pipe et 35 $ l'amour, pas de négociation possible même si t'es bien mignon.

Je reconnaissais cette voix rauque qui en disait long sur le passé de sa propriétaire, Debby. Debby était dans la profession depuis près de 40 ans maintenant, c'était un peu la maman des filles du coin. Elle avait peu de clients mais elle les choisissait toujours elle-même. Le privilège de l'âge et de l'expérience. D'ailleurs elle en avait vu des choses.

\- Pas trop froid ce soir?

Elle haussa les épaules. L'habitude, elle avait sans doute connu pire. Entrer un contact avec une femme comme Debby était rare, exceptionnel même. Les femmes ici avaient peur. Pas peur de se faire arrêter mais d'être punies par l'homme ou les hommes qui se cachaient derrière tout ça. Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire. Nous rêvions de mettre la main sur le type qui était à la tête de tout ça. Mais depuis deux ans il n'était qu'une ombre qui nous glissait entre les doigts. La loi du silence était maître ici et ça ne changerait que difficilement. Déjà j'étais contraint de me déplacer en civil, avec une voiture banalisée pour éviter de les alerter plus que nécessaire. Et puis j'imaginais la tête de ces pauvres types qui venaient trouver un peu de réconfort dans leurs bras s'ils voyaient un flic trainer dans le secteur. Le chef avait dit qu'il fallait y'aller étape par étape. D'abord prendre ses marques, après sortir de l'ombre et agir.

J'allais finir ma ronde et rentrer au poste quand un regard terrifié dans le noir attira mon attention. Une silhouette frêle tremblait et elle semblait vouloir se faire la plus petite possible quand je descendais de mon véhicule et m'approchais d'elle. Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement vers le sol et elle murmura un texte qu'on semblait lui avoir fait apprendre par cœur.

\- 30 $ la..la.. Elle ne put continuer.

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Je m'étais fin à son supplice et l'empoignai par le bras afin de la relever. Elle chancela et se rattrapa contre moi, je la repoussai légèrement, veillant toute foi à ce qu'elle ne tomba pas. Je la priai de me regarder d'une voix ferme. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux chocolats vers moi je restais un instant sans rien dire. Elle n'avait rien de vulgaire, rien d'une fille de trottoir si ce n'est ces vêtements trop courts et trop moulants pour elle. Ensuite, ses traits, elle était jeune, très jeune même. Je vis rouge et sans desserrer les dents je l'embarquai. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot, je pense qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Elle semblait sous le choc. D'ailleurs ses tremblements s'étaient amplifiés. Je lui tendis un plaid qui trainait sur la banquette arrière et elle le passa sur ses épaules avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la vitre. Je montai ensuite à l'avant et démarrai. Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Je lançais un appel radio à mon supérieur.

\- Lieutenant Hale? C'est Edward. Je vous amène une prostituée mineure.

Je le sentis se tendre à l'autre bout. Un cas difficile, très difficile. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur. Elle avait les yeux clos et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mon cœur se serra un instant d'empathie pour la jeune fille puis je me ressaisis. Professionnel, je devais rester professionnel. Et ma nuit était loin d'être finie …

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre posté! Enfin ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est plus une sorte de mise en bouche. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis toute intimidée à l'idée de recevoir les premiers avis mais j'ai hâte hâte hâte! Par ailleurs je souhaite bon courage pour cette semaine qui arrive, pour les chanceuses comme moi les vacances ne sont plus très loin! Des bisous


	2. Interrogatoire

Chapitre 2

 _L'interroger_

Bonjour à toutes! Vos premiers messages d'encouragement m'ont fait chaud au cœur, vraiment et je me suis mise dès que possible à l'écriture de ce second chapitre. Pour le rythme de publication je pense qu'au début vous pourrez compter sur un chapitre par semaine puis deux, si j'arrive à prendre de l'avance. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un bon début de semaine! Oh et merci à l'inconnue qui m'a rappelé que « salop » s'écrivait en réalité « salaud », je tâcherai de m'en souvenir aha

J'en profite également pour répondre aux reviews laissées par des invitées!

Je comprends tout à fait que le fait que je n'ai pas encore écris de suite soit assez effrayant mais j'ai des tas d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête et il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire donc pas de panique.

Et comme dit plus haut mes posts seront plutôt réguliers sauf soucis majeur mais en général j'ai un accès aisé à internet. Si jamais je dois m'absenter vous serez prévenues, promis.

Il devait être aux alentours d'une heure du matin lorsque je me garais sur le parking face au commissariat de police. La plupart des véhicules étaient de sortie, j'en profitais pour stationner près de l'entrée. Je respirais doucement avant de descendre et d'aller détacher la jeune inconnue qui ouvrait maintenant des yeux ronds, visiblement apeurée. En même temps un commissariat n'a jamais rien de bien accueillant et mon expression ne devait pas contribuer à la rassurer. Je l'attrapais doucement mais fermement par le bras, jamais par la main, et la poussais devant moi. Jasper Hale, mon supérieur, nous attendait devant la porte, l'air soucieux et la mine fatiguée. Problèmes conjugaux avec sa femme, Maria. Bien sûr il n'en faisait jamais part dans notre cadre professionnel mais en dehors il était mon ami. Un homme sur lequel je pouvais compter. Il soupira en voyant notre « invitée » du jour et nous escorta jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Nous invitâmes la jeune fille à s'asseoir, Jasper prit la chaise en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau et je décidais de rester debout, adossé au mur.

\- Tu comptes rester là?

J'haussais les épaules. C'était ça ou finir ma nuit dans la paperasse. Et puis je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Elle avait conservé le plaid sur ses épaules et en triturait le bout. Jasper passa une main dans ses cheveux et se lança.

\- As-tu tes papiers sur toi?

Elle me lança un regard apeurée. Bien sûr qu'elle les avait, elle avait un petit sac en bandoulière qu'elle fut d'ailleurs invitée à vider sur la table. Préservatifs, mouchoirs, un billet de 10$, un passeport et une carte d'identité dont Jasper se saisit. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous-êtes bien Isabella Swan, née le 13 septembre 1996, domiciliée à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington?

Elle acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête. Entendre son prénom pour la première fois m'avait fait quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire. Isabella. Un beau nom pour une jolie figure. Mais il s'agissait d'une prostituée, je ne devais pas le perdre de vue. Une fois son cas réglé je rentrerai chez moi et je n'en entendrai plus parler. Une affaire classée de plus. Une parmi tant d'autres.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici Isabella?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, regardant ses mains. Elles étaient fines, petites, blanches. Des mains qui ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à quiconque et qui s'agitaient nerveusement autour du tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Bella .. Je m'appelle Bella. Sa voix était à peine inaudible, elle reprit. Je suis ici parce que je suis une prostituée .. Selon vous, mais je n'en suis pas une, je vous le jure. Je n'ai jamais …

Jasper n'était pas réputé pour être le plus patient dans l'équipe. Et il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui mente et qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il serait peu clément avec la petite Bella.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'avec les vêtements que tu portes on te croirait tout droit sortie d'un couvent. Ecoute moi bien gamine. C'est grave ce que tu fais et interdit par la loi de surcroit. Tu te rends compte des peines que tu encours? Et il n'est pas rare de retrouver les cadavres de filles qui font le trottoir!

A ces mots je vis le visage de Bella pâlir, ses lèvres tremblantes et des larmes commencer à courir le long de ces joues. Au diable Jasper et son manque de patience! Je le fusillai du regard et m'approchai du bureau, tâchant de la calmer.

\- Ecoute, ce que le lieutenant essaie de te dire c'est que ce n'est pas une vie pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. Tu es mineure, tu as droit à des aides. Si tu étais venue en parler à un adulte avant d'en venir à de pareilles extrémités tout aurait été plus simple. Tu aurais du informer un responsable dans ton lycée. Tu es bien scolarisée Isabella?

Elle secoua la tête, de nouveau muette. Elle regardait le sol, plus précisément ses pieds. Elle portait des escarpins qui semblaient la blesser et qui de plus étaient totalement trempés. Manquerait plus qu'elle chope la crève. Je soupirai.

\- N'y a-t-il personne qui aurait pu t'aider?

Elle releva les yeux, croisant mon regard, un court instant. Mais je compris, je compris qu'elle était seule au monde, livrée à elle-même et que nous étions bien loin d'imaginer ce qui avait pu la pousser là, sur le trottoir, une nuit pluvieuse d'automne.

 _Point de vue de Bella_

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit quand James avait pénétré dans le mobil home que je partageais avec Alice. J'avais 17 ans depuis un mois déjà et je savais que mon tour n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lily m'avait raconté, tentant de minimiser la chose. Mais j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de cette première nuit et de celles qui suivraient. Alice avait deux ans de plus que moi et était escort girl. Elle voyait une dizaine d'hommes dans l'année, pas plus mais disparaissait une semaine à chaque fois. C'était la préférée de James. Elle était brune, petite, avec des formes généreuses. Elle me parlait parfois de ses clients. Des hommes d'affaires, des politiciens, des footballeurs. Il lui arrivait de ne pas avoir à coucher avec eux, juste à leur parler. Je l'admirais, elle était forte et courageuse. Je n'étais que faiblesse et lâcheté. Ce soir j'étais seule, elle était partie travailler. Et James était là, sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Je le haïssais de tout mon être. Je me reculais par instinct contre le mur. Il s'assit à côté moi et je sentais son haleine dans mon cou. Je frissonnais. Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Allons allons.. Susurra-t-il. N'es-tu pas pressée d'être une femme Isabella?

Je me mordais la lèvre et tentait de le repousser. Son emprise sur ma cuisse se fit plus dure et je sentis ses lèvres passer dans mon cou tandis que sa main s'aventurait entre mes jambes.

\- James, s'il te plait.. Lâche moi..

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, et je sentais ses lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement des miennes. Alors quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne je la mordais de toutes mes forces et sentais un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. Le sang me donnait la nausée. Mais je l'avais fait reculer. Un éclair de fureur passa dans son regard et je sentis sa main s'abattre sur ma joue avec violence.

\- Tu n'es qu'une trainée cracha-t-il.

Ma tête partit sur le côté et je me fis violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne le méritait pas. Il se saisit alors de mes cheveux et me força à me mettre à sa hauteur. Ses mots étaient pareils à du venin et ils semblaient les cracher sur mon visage.

\- Sale petite pute, pour qui te prends tu? Tu sais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire hein? Te prendre ta petite fleur, par bonté. Oui par bonté.

Il riait le salaud. Le pauvre fou. Mais ces mots étaient justes, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais tout simplement trop honte de la vie qui m'attendait. J'aurais préféré être sourde à cet instant ci, me fermer à ces mots violents.

\- … te faire la grâce de te déflorer à la place d'un pauvre mec que tu te taperas demain soir. La petite Isabella Swan vendra sa virginité à 50$ sur le trottoir. Et c'est encore cher payer pour une petite garce de ton genre.

Il me relâcha, me laissant tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Il cracha à mes pieds et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements nerveux et je sanglotais bruyamment. Enfin au bout de quelques instants je m'essuyais le nez rageusement du revers de la main et me mettais debout. J'allais observer mon visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et vis une fine marque rouge à l'endroit où il m'avait frappé. Avec un peu de fond de teint ça passerait, Alice ne saurait pas. Alice … En pensant à elle je pleurais. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit ici avec moi, ma grand sœur de substitution. Je voulais redevenir petite fille, échapper au lendemain que chaque seconde rapprochait du présent.

Après avoir sangloté une partie de la nuit j'avais fini par m'endormir au petit matin et j'étais restée au lit toute la journée du lendemain, mon corps n'avait tout simplement pas la force de bouger. Alice était rentrée au lever du jour sur la pointe des pieds et je l'avais entendu prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Mon sommeil avait été agité de cauchemars où je sentais des mains inconnues, sales et repoussantes me touchaient là où je ne voulais pas. J'avais senti une voix me tirer de ces mauvais rêves mais c'était pour me confronter à une réalité bien pire. James se tenait au pied de mon lit, l'air mauvais, un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille au coin des lèvres.

\- Debout Bella au Bois Dormant. C'est le grand jour. Susurra-t-il

Je me pelotonnais contre le mur, ramenant la couverture vers moi mais il me l'arracha des mains, m'ordonnant de me lever. Je remarquais qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors et il me jeta à la hâte une tenue qui me fit rougir. Elle laissait apparaitre plus de peau qu'il n'y avait de tissu et je retins un faible gémissement quand je vis les chaussures qui l'accompagnaient. Non, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça, j'aurais l'air d'une .. Mais oui, j'en étais une désormais. Une vulgaire catin de bas étage. Alors je m'habillais docilement sous le regard pervers de James, tentant d'occulter tout le reste.

\- Bonne fille.

Je serrais les dents. Il n'était pas utile de répliquer. Même, cela pourrait être dangereux. James ne me blesserait pas au visage ni sur le corps pour me punir. Non. Il s'arrangerait pour laisser une trace invisible. Celle dont il m'avait menacé hier soir, présentant ça comme un cadeau, une offrande. Il m'empoigna le bras, serrant à m'en faire mal et me sortit du mobil home, marchant à grands pas vers sa voiture. Il me fit monter côté passager et me balança à la hâte à un petit sac à main. Je l'ouvrais, curieuse. Des capotes, mouchoirs..

\- Tes nouveaux outils de travail. Il ricana

Je notais aussi un billet de 10$. Plus que je n'avais eu en ma possession depuis des années. James s'arrangeait pour que nous n'ayons pas les moyens financiers de lui échapper. Il conduisit à travers Seattle, passant dans les quartiers les plus sombres de la ville. Je me serrais malgré moi contre le siège, ne voulant pas descendre. Enfin il arriva aux abords d'un petit bois où déjà j'apercevais des silhouettes qui s'affairaient.

\- Et voici tes collègues ma mignonne. Voilà où tu bosseras désormais.

Il pointa du doigt le pied d'un lampadaire dont la lumière jaunâtre clignotait faiblement. Glauque, pour une activité glauque, sale, qui devait être cachée aux yeux du monde.

\- Pour mettre en valeur la marchandise.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. La nausée menaçait et la tête me tournait. Non, non. Je refusais de descendre de la voiture. Je préférais encore affronter James que ces hommes qui rêvaient de salir mon corps. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'arrêta, coupant le moteur, descendit, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit brusquement la portière me faisant sursauter.

\- Maintenant tu vas apprendre à bosser et fiça, alors magne toi le cul!

-James, je t'en prie .. Le suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Grossière erreur. James détestait m'entendre pleurer. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Il se pencha par-dessus mon corps et détacha ma ceinture avant de m'arracher de la voiture et de me jeter sur le trottoir, littéralement. Le bruit avait alerté une femme rousse qui officiait un peu plus loin et elle me lança un bref regard avant de détourner la tête. Elle ne m'aiderait pas. Je me mordais la lèvre.

\- Ecoute moi bien Isabella. Dans ton sac il y'a 10$. Si lorsque je viens te récupérer tu ne les a pas multipliés par 10 c'en est fini pour toi. Tu m'as bien compris?

Sur ce il remonta dans la Peugeot et démarra en trombe, me laissant dans le noir et dans le froid. Des gouttes fines commençaient à tomber sur mon corps exposé mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais juste que le cauchemar s'arrête …

Et voilà pour le point de vue de Bella sur ce début de soirée. Vous pouvez voir comment je procède, j'ai décidé d'alterner entre les visions d'Edward et de Bella parce que je pense qu'il est important de voir à travers les yeux de chacun. Vous pouvez aussi noter que nous avons James, Jasper et Alice qui seront présents dans cette fiction. Surprises par leurs rôles respectifs? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.

Petite note en + : Sauriez vous par hasard s'il y'a un concours d'OS organisé pour Halloween? C'est l'une de mes fêtes préférées et j'aimerais bien avoir une idée de sujet sur ce thème.

Plein de bisous à vous, je vous retrouve très prochainement j'espère!


	3. Détention

Chapitre 3

 _Nuit en détention_

Petite note de l'auteur: Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes! Comment vous portez vous? Bien je l'espère et si jamais vous subissez de petits désagréments automnaux comme c'est mon cas prenez soin de vous surtout. Je reviens donc avec ce troisième chapitre tout frais. J'essaie d'allonger un peu pour que le plaisir dure plus longtemps autant pour vous que pour moi. Je retrouve d'ailleurs l'écriture avec bonheur. Sinon quelles sont les chansons qui vous font vibrer? Bonne lecture!

Plus la nuit avançait et plus mes yeux me piquaient, j'avais du mal à tenir debout et j'avais fini par m'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. A partir du moment où le regard d'Isabella avait croisé le mien elle n'avait plus desserré les dents. Pas par provocation mais parce que je pense qu'elle ne voyait plus rien à dire. Jasper était furieux. Il essayait de la faire réagir par des phrases qui elles n'étaient que piques sur piques. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle s'était renfermée.

\- Mais putain! Hurla-t-il. As-tu oui ou non un proxénète? Et si oui pour qui travailles tu? Tu réponds merde!

Je tiquais. Il n'arriverait à rien. C'était une pure perte de temps.

\- Ecoutez lieutenant Hale, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là pour le moment. On reprendra demain.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise, l'air terriblement las. Il sembla considérer la question puis se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui après m'avoir lancé un vague « à demain major Cullen ». Je soupirais et le remplaçais face à la petite Bella qui semblait piquer du nez.

\- Hé ne t'endors pas, on en a pas fini avec toi.

Je réprimais moi-même un bâillement et me penchais, posant mes avants bras sur la table.

\- Ecoute … Je sais qu'un interrogatoire c'est long, pénible et éprouvant mais fais moi une fleur. Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis le maintenant et pas après, inutile de peser le pour et le contre.

Je la vis relever timidement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et ses lèvres tremblaient encore légèrement. De froid j'imagine. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient augmenter le chauffage par ici. Foutus radins.

\- J'pourrais aller aux toilettes?

Je devais avoir une tête qui faisait si pieds de long. Non mais elle se foutait de ma gueule? Cette gamine me coûtait une nuit à peu près calme et tout ce qu'elle me disait c'est qu'elle voudrait aller aux chiottes? Non mais non. Merde quoi. Je la regardais une seconde, espérant autre chose mais elle rougit simplement. Je soupirais longuement et me levais, l'invitant à en faire de même. C'est limite si elle ne se précipita pas dans la cabine en serrant les jambes et en sautillant sur place. Une vraie gamine. Et elle en était réellement une, je ne devais pas l'oublier. J'en profitais pour me laver les mains et remarquais qu'elle prenait un temps incroyablement long. Je souris légèrement.

\- Ma présence vous dérange peut être? Désolé, mais je dois rester avec vous.

Je l'imaginais devenir écarlate et se faire violence pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire malgré le fait que je sois juste de l'autre côté de la porte et un homme de surcroit. J'entendis le bruit d'une chasse d'eau qu'on tire puis la vit réapparaitre. Elle essaya de m'ignorer et alla se laver les mains tandis que j'observais son visage à travers le reflet que me renvoyait la glace. Un pli avait prit place sur son front, elle était nerveuse, ça je pouvais le comprendre. Mais bon dieu, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait là bas, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas un profil type pour être prostituée mais enfin je me comprenais. Elle se dirigea vers le séchoir puis revint vers moi.

\- Dites? Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer?

Je la considérais un instant sans répondre. Se rendait-elle compte de la situation? Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée pour excès de vitesse ou pour avoir volé un paquet d'Oreo dans une grande surface. Elle était ici pour prostitution. Elle était mineure. Elle n'était pas scolarisée et semblait seule au monde. Je me demande où pourrait-elle bien rentrer d'ailleurs. Où vivait Bella Swan? Et dans quelles conditions?

\- Ecoutez .. Je passais ma main sur ma mâchoire, cherchant mes mots. Mademoiselle Swan, ce pour quoi je vous ai interpellé est grave, très grave même. Je ne peux pas vous relâcher pour deux raisons, la première: si je vous laisse partir qui sait si la semaine prochaine je ne vous retrouverai pas au même endroit et la seconde: vous n'avez pas la majorité. Il m'est strictement interdit de vous laisser partir dieu sait où et avec qui et il ne m'appartient pas de décider quand vous serez libérée et à quelle condition.

 _Point de vue Bella_

Alice.. Où es-tu quand j'ai tant besoin de toi? Je regardais un instant l'agent avant de baisser les yeux. Prisonnière, j'étais leur prisonnière. Et je mourrais de faim, rien ne m'importait. Je me foutais de ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je ne les entendais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais rêver, faire un de ces cauchemars. Que ma vie n'était pas celle que je croyais. J'allais me réveiller dans un lit douillet, dans une maison de banlieue chic en Californie, au soleil, loin du froid et de la pluie. Mes parents m'attendraient pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'aurais une nouvelle paire de converses et un jean neuf. Et je n'aurais pas faim. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas mangé déjà? Je ne sais plus. D'ailleurs je ne sais plus rien. Je me sens toute drôle. Mon corps est glacé, ma vue se brouille légèrement, je perd pied. Je tombe et heurte le sol froid, je suis heureuse. Je m'endors.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux j'ai changé de décor. Je suis dans une pièce close, avec d'atroces murs oranges. Une petite fenêtre, des barreaux. Une porte grillée. Pas d'intimité, ouverte aux regards mais pourtant c'est une cage, une cellule du moins. Le matelas est mou, défoncé même, les ressorts de la banquette ont lâchés. Ma tête est lourde et me tourne. Je bas des paupières. Une blonde est en face de moi et me tend quelque chose qui ressemble à un verre d'eau et une barre protéinée. Pas un sourire, pas un mot. Mais ça me suffit. Je me jette presque dessus, je me sens déjà mieux, moins étourdie.

\- Bon. Maintenant que tu es réveillée je vais te reconduire auprès du lieutenant Hale.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Puis l'information fit route jusqu'à mon cerveau. Oh non. Non non non. Ce gars la voulait m'entendre dire que j'étais une salope, une putain. Je ne l'étais pas. Je ne devrais pas être ici. J'aurais du me laisser crever de froid et de faim sur le trottoir et comme il me l'avait si bien dit on aurait ramassé mon corps sans vie au petit matin. Ma vie aurait cessé au bout de dix sept petites années. Ça me convenait parfaitement.

\- Où .. Où est Monsieur Cullen?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à lui. Sûrement parce qu'il semblait le plus … humain. Même si je n'étais plus vraiment sûre qu'on puisse trouver une once d'humanité dans cet endroit. Ni sur cette planète d'ailleurs. Y'a qu'à voir des individus comme James. James … Ma gorge se sécha. La blonde me toisait. Elle était grande, fine, presque trop. Maigre quoi. Elle flottait un peu dans son uniforme. Ses yeux marrons étaient quelconques mais me toisaient avec mépris.

\- Le major Cullen n'est pas présent aujourd'hui.

Elle m'épargna d'être trainée par le bras jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire mais elle marchait vite, me forçant à accélérer l'allure pour ne pas me faire marcher sur les talons. Elle me stressait. Et je détestais les chaussures que je portais. Je voulais les enlever et savourer la sensation du sol frais sous mes pieds. Elle ouvrir la porte brusquement et me poussa presque à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Le lieutenant était là, rasé de près mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et que j'allais lui servir de sac de frappe en quelque sorte.

\- Passé une bonne nuit? J'ai entendu que tu avais eu une absence hier soir.

Je haussais les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre petite crise d'hypoglycémie pouvait bien lui foutre? Qu'est-ce qu'un cas comme le mien pouvait bien lui foutre tout court d'ailleurs? Il se moquait bien de ce pourquoi j'étais là en réalité. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Me montrer que sa vie n'était pas si minable qu'elle en avait l'air. Et du salaire qu'on lui versait gracieusement tous les mois, bien sûr.

\- Pas trop mal et la votre? Dis je sarcastique. Aujourd'hui fini les jérémiades. M. Cullen n'était pas là me porter « secours » si on peut appeler ça comme ça alors je devais arriver à lui faire face. Seule. Il n'était rien comparé à James, j'essayais de garder ça en tête. Alors l'affrontement commença.

 _Point de vue Edward_

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée devant moi j'avais gardé mon sang froid. Ça arrivait souvent et frêle comme elle l'était ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. N'empêche que je m'étais inquiété. J'avais rapidement appelé un collège de garde pour la transporter dans un lieu plus chaud. Ne jamais agir seul, c'étaient les ordres. Elle respirait régulièrement, son pouls était à peu près correct. Cette fille avait besoin de repos. Et moi aussi. J'étais parti au petit matin, vers 5h et en arrivant chez moi étais allé me coucher directement tout habillé.

Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. Je prenais une douche tiède histoire de bien me réveiller et puis c'est bon pour la circulation. Un petit déjeuner copieux et bien calorique comme je les aime et le journal du matin devant un bon café, tout en caressant d'une main distraite mon chien, Teddy. Teddy est un croisement de labrador, rottweiler, lévrier, un peu tout en fait. Un bâtard si vous préférez. Mais dieu sait que ce chien est le plus fidèle des compagnons à quatre pattes qui puisse existe. Et il avait un flair redoutable quand il s'agissait de femmes. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'approcher de grogner lorsqu'il sentait le parfum de Tanya sur mon manteau lorsque je rentrais. Tanya Denali, ma collègue. La seule femme de l'équipe. Et évidemment elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Certes j'étais dans sa tranche d'âge et célibataire sans enfants de surcroit. Mais quand même. Elle était jolie, sans plus. Et elle manquait surtout de professionnalisme. Je prenais donc mes distances lorsqu'elle faisait preuve de trop d'effusion et me collait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Je n'aimais pas les blondes donc. Je préférais les brunes. Avec des yeux gourmands et des formes généreuses. De longs cils, des mains blanches toutes menues aux doigts fins qui pourraient épouser les touches ivoires de mon piano. Le salaire d'un agent de police ne me permettait pas des folies, mais je vivais confortablement cependant et avec l'argent que j'avais recueilli de petit boulot en petit boulot en parallèle de mes études m'avait permis de m'offrir un piano Playel que je dorlotais comme un nouveau né et dont je tirais une fierté au moins égale à celle d'une mère quand elle contemple son enfant. Quand le refrain de Let's move your Body de Beyonce retentit j'eu un sourire. Bon dieu pourquoi avais-je laissé mon crétin de frangin l'installer sur mon portable? Peut être parce que je l'aimais.

\- Edward Cullen à l'appareil

« Bon sang Eddy! Des semaines qu'on a pas de tes nouvelles, j'me faisais du mouron. »

\- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy! Grognai-je

Un rire tonitruant accueilli ma supplique.

« Toujours aussi susceptible hein! Je te taquinais. Allez, raconte tout à ton grand frère. Des nouvelles dans l'équipe? »

Emmett et les femmes. Toute une histoire. Enfin, il y'avait surtout une histoire qui durait depuis près d'un an déjà et il la vivait avec une seule femme. Mais personne ne pouvait changer mon grizzly de frère.

\- Aucune. Juste Tanya. Tu sais .. Blonde peroxydée.

« Ah .. Ouais. Celle avec des tentacules à la place des bras? »

\- Tout juste, m'intéresse pas donc.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants au bout du fil.

« Ouais non, t'as raison. Dieu sait qu'elle a une belle paire de nichons.. D'ailleurs si chouchou m'entendait.. »

Je m'esclaffais.

\- Attends tu appelles la reine des glaces « chouchou »?

Il prit son air bougon.

« L'appelle pas comme ça. Je le fais mais.. Pas en sa présence quoi. »

\- Ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort hein?

« Tout a fait! »

Je ris de concert avec lui. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Je n'étais pas très famille. Mais Emmett m'était indispensable. Avec lui le monde paraissait plus .. Rose. Bon sang que cette phrase fait gay. Un jour il va finir par m'appeler Eddy-chou moi aussi. Il resta quelques minutes de plus au téléphone avec moi puis je raccrochais. Il était à peine 10h et je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais faire de ma journée.

Quelque chose m'attirait irrémédiablement vers le commissariat mais je ne savais pas quoi. La fille, peut être. Non. L'envie plutôt de conclure cette histoire. D'en apprendre plus sur elle. La revoir. Je m'embrouillais. J'allumais la télé et m'installais sur le canapé, les pieds sur ma table basse et Teddy assit sagement à côté de moi, décidé à ne plus penser à rien. Et certainement pas à elle. Le boulot devait rester au poste derrière moi.

Alors alors? Désolée, j'avance à pas de fourmis mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous devriez avoir de nouveaux chapitres pendant les vacances, de plus en plus longs si j'y arrive. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pas mal de travail à faire mais après tout est une question d'organisation et de volonté donc j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir. Très bonnes vacances à vous!


	4. Impasse

Chapitre 4

 _Impasse_

Petite note de l'auteur: J'imagine déjà les regards courroucés du genre: « Non mais tu te fous de nous? Tu reviens comme ça, comme une fleur, plus d'un an après? » Bah euh .. Oui! Je reconnais que je suis clairement instable dans l'écriture. En fait je suis comme ça dans la vie: je commence un truc et je ne termine jamais. Donc je vais pas vous faire de promesses et tout ça. Mais honnêtement, cette histoire, je veux la poursuivre! Parce que tout comme vous j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va arriver à nos personnages.

Un petit message?

Bonne lecture!

 _Point de vue Alice_

Belly n'était pas rentrée. Ma Bella, ma petite sœur. Je craignais le pire. Le désarroi de James mêlé à une colère grondante m'effrayait particulièrement. Il était allé la chercher au petit matin mais aucune trace d'elle ni de ses activités nocturnes d'ailleurs. Aucun signe qu'elle ai pu embarquer avec un client. Ce qui aurait été surprenant, d'ailleurs. Aucun de ces types n'était du genre à ramener une putain chez lui. Activité sale dans un lieu sale, on ne mélange pas serviettes et torchons. J'étais épuisée, physiquement et nerveusement. Le dernier homme que j'avais servi était particulièrement exigeant et insatiable, pouvant me prendre dans tous les sens pendant des heures jusqu'à me tirer des larmes que je ravalais sèchement. J'aurais voulu d'une autre vie pour nous deux. L'université, une vie respectable. On avait des rêves toutes les deux. Des rêves qui semblaient d'une banalité affligeante pour les autres. Pour nous, c'était le nirvana. Mes premiers jours dans les griffes de James et de son père me paraissaient flous, lointains. Je crois que je ne voulais pas me souvenir. J'avais une vie avant. Mais j'en ai oublié les détails. Ai-je été heureuse un jour? Je crois, du moins je me force à y croire. Bella se souvient elle. Seulement, elle fait semblant, devant James. Elle lui sert de grands sourires, fait la naïve. « James, tu es ma seule famille. » Je sais que ces mots lui écorchent la bouche. Mais elle ne supporte plus ses punitions depuis un moment alors elle a apprit à la fermer. Moi pas vraiment. Seulement James ne me touche pas. Je suis de celles qui lui rapportent le plus. Un seul bleu sur mon corps et mes tarifs baissent d'un coup pour un bon mois. Et un mois, c'est long. Alors il ne fait rien l'ordure. Il attend la nuit tombée pour se glisser dans ma chambre et s'immiscer en moi. Ce soir je suis pelotonnée sous ma couette, il fait froid, on a plus le chauffage. Je tente de maîtriser mes tremblements. Je ferme les yeux et tâche de m'endormir, je préfère encore sombrer dans l'inconscience que de faire face à la dure réalité.

 _Point de vue Bella_

J'étais épuisée. Cette journée semblait ne pas vouloir s'écouler à un rythme normal. Et le lieutenant Hale est l'homme le plus tenace que j'ai jamais vu. Il a tout essayé. Tout. Pour me faire décrocher un mot. En vain. Et il rage, je le vois à sa mâchoire qui se contracte à chaque nouveau refus de ma part. Je me demande s'il n'est pas idiot. Comment peut il s'attendre à ce que je balance l'un des mecs les plus dangereux de la région. Pour mettre en danger Alice, la faire tuer? Jamais. James était capable du pire pour se protéger. Il n'hésiterait pas à la prendre comme couverture, histoire de leur montrer à qui ils avaient affaire. J'en avais marre. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je levais les yeux vers lui pour la première fois en plusieurs heures.

\- Epargnez nous tout ça s'il vous plait. Je ne dirai rien. Je suis fatiguée. Vous l'êtes aussi. Relâchez moi, je n'y retournerai pas de toute façon.

Il me fixait. En proie à une intense réflexion. Il y'eu un moment de flottement puis il éclata de rire. Oui, ce mec était complètement barjo. Il se pencha vers moi et m'attrapa sèchement par le menton, serrant volontairement jusqu'à me faire faire la grimace.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire petite garce.

Puis il lâcha prise et se recala confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, coudes posées sur les accoudoirs et les doigts liés, me fixant sans rien dire. Je voyais ses pupilles s'agiter nerveusement, il devait être en proie au doute. J'avais peut être gagné ma clé de sortie. Il appuya sur un bout sur le bord du bureau et la blonde de ce matin apparut avec un dossier entre ses bras croisés. Elle le tendit à Jasper sans mot dire et ressortit aussi sec. Il dut surprendre mon regard interrogatif car il me sourit. D'un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Je croyais que ton cas allait me donner plus de fil à retordre. Mais le service de renseignements a fait du bon boulot. Ce qu'il y'a là dedans m'en apprendra plus sur la petite Isabella Swann. Ou peut être devrais-je t'appeler sous un autre nom à l'avenir, qui sait?

Je me raidis dans mon siège et retournai dans un mutisme profond, me rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce tandis qu'il parcourait le dossier des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils par endroits. Je savais ce qu'il allait y découvrir: le divorce de mes parents à 5 ans, la garde retirée à mon père, Charlie, et le mari de ma mère, Renée, qui l'a poussé à me placer en foyer à 13 ans parce que j'avais un soi-disant « problème avec l'autorité ». J'ai du voir défiler une dizaine de familles d'accueil, à chaque fois je leur menais la vie dure: fugues, découchage, les nombreuses disputes, des bulletins catastrophiques. J'étais en colère. Je voulais voir mon père. Pendant dix années je lui avais écrit des centaines de lettres, toutes les semaines, où je lui demandais de venir me chercher, de me prendre avec lui. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de réponse. Ma mère prétendait qu'il avait refait sa vie et qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre contact avec moi. Ça m'avait déchiré le cœur en deux. Encore aujourd'hui la douleur est toujours présente mais un je ne sais quoi m'a poussé un soir à remplir un sac à dos du peu d'affaires personnelles que j'avais et à descendre dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds en pleine nuit pour voler les économies cachées dans l'un des placards. J'avais vu la mère, une bonne femme ronde et rouge compter inlassablement ses précieux dollars tous les soirs avant d'aller s'endormir. Cependant je n'ai pas eu de remords quand j'ai tendu l'argent au comptoir de l'aéroport. J'allais rentrer chez moi. Un petit rire m'échappa. Quelle naïveté Bella!

Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil au lieutenant. Il avait perdu son petit air de fierté, il semblait même .. Fatigué, las? Je ne saurais dire. Il tournait les pages entre ses doigts comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qu'il aurait loupé mais tout était là. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie.

-Casier judiciaire vierge, pas d'arrestations jusqu'à présent .. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans me regarder. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il portait à la même longueur que le major Cullen et me fixa avec un soupir.

 _Point de vue Jasper_

Je m'étais emballé, trop même. Mais les disputes incessantes avec Maria m'avaient poussé à me réfugier dans le boulot et j'avais soif d'action. Il ne se passait rien à Forks. Toute la journée on m'amenait des poivrots et de jeunes délinquants que leurs parents devaient finir chercher au poste. Parce que j'avais trop souvent pété les plombs en m'en prenant violemment à certains criminels, j'avais été interdit de patrouille et d'intervention pour une durée indéterminée. J'étais encore en période de test. Et je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à cette gamine. En la voyant j'ai cru pouvoir enfin avoir des informations qui me permettraient de faire tomber le proxénète qui était derrière tout ça. Mais peine perdue, premièrement elle ne savait probablement pas grand-chose et deuxièmement elle était terrifiée et trop farouche pour parler, en tout cas avec moi. Edward semblait mieux s'y prendre que moi-même avec elle. Il avait un don certain avec les jeunes, il savait parler aux adolescents. En plus je voyais bien dans le regard de la petite Swann qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. Rien d'étonnant, mais c'était un atout non négligeable pour l'amadouer.

Je parcourrai une dernière fois les informations des yeux, m'attardant sur la partie concernant sa mère, Renée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'elle ne se soit pas inquiétée du départ soudain de sa fille? Il était clair qu'elle était loin d'être un parent responsable mais tout de même, il n'y avait pas eu de signalement de disparition la concernant, rien. Même les services sociaux semblaient avoir abandonné son dossier.

-Votre mère sait que vous êtes à Forks?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules tout en regardant le vernis noir de ses ongles qui commençait à s'écailler sur les bords et me répondit très calmement:

\- Je l'ai appelé quand je suis arrivée ici. D'une cabine téléphonique, je lui ai dit que je vivais chez mon père et que tout allait bien. Je crois que ça l'a soulagé, de ne plus avoir à se faire de soucis pour moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors quand vous êtes arrivée ici?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, le regard dur qui se fissurait à mesure qu'elle assenait ces quelques mots:

\- J'avais noté notre ancienne adresse sur un bout de papier. Quand je m'y suis rendue, que j'ai sonné à la porte, je suis tombée sur une femme encadrée par ses deux enfants. Elle m'a dit que Charlie Swann ne vivait plus ici depuis des années et qu'il n'avait pas laissé d'adresse. Je ne sais pas où il est aujourd'hui.

 _Point de vue de Bella_

Je détournais la tête pour lui masquer mes larmes. Il se racla la gorge, gêné et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en sortant son téléphone. J'enfouissais alors ma tête entre mes bras et pleurais bruyamment, hurlant presque de chagrin, tentant vainement de me contrôler. Je voulais Alice. Je voulais qu'elle me caresse les cheveux, comme elle le faisait lorsque je craquais le soir et que je devais étouffer mes larmes dans l'oreiller de peur que James m'entende et ne vienne me corriger.

Je me débarrassais de ces chaussures à talons qui me meurtrissaient les pieds et les envoyaient valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine en me secouant d'avant en arrière. Je savais qu'on pouvait me voir à travers la vitre teintée, j'avais vu ça une fois dans une série, mais je m'en fichais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ça à me bercer moi-même, je notais juste que l'aiguille de l'horloge avait au moins fait un tour complet avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le major Cullen affichant un air inquiet. Il parcouru rapidement la pièce et s'accroupit pour me mettre à ma hauteur en me parlant doucement. Je n'entendais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Je pouvais juste voir ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer pour fermer des mots que je ne comprenais pas. A un moment il posa sa main sur mon épaule, pour me secouer un peu. Je crois que j'étais dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un état de choc. Complètement anesthésiée, mais ça me faisait du bien. Du coin de l'œil je cru deviner le lieutenant Hale qui nous observait. Le major lui demanda de sortir pour nous laisser tranquille. J'aimais bien le major. Et quand il me fit tourner la tête vers lui pour capter mon attention:

\- Bella, c'est le major Cullen, tout va bien ..

Et que je croisais son regard, quelque chose en moi se réveilla.

 _Alors alors? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour m'incendier ( après tout c'est mérité! ). Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward._

 _Ah et dites moi si vous trouvez que le rythme est trop rapide ou au contraire trop lent, je ne me rends pas forcément bien compte._


	5. Grisaille

_Grisaille_

Petite note de l'auteur: Et bien je suis ravie de voir que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde en route! Comme vous le voyez j'essaie de prendre de bonnes résolutions même si c'est pas toujours évident de retrouver le chemin du traitement de texte. La review de l'une d'entre vous m'a .. amusé, même si je trouve qu'elle était culottée. Certes, il faut que je suscite votre envie, mais je tiens à préciser que en tant qu'auteur je partage mes écrits, et ce, gratuitement, que j'y consacre du temps et que j'estime ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre, sans vouloir vexer personne. Sur ce: bonne lecture!

Accroupie devant elle, je tentais de secouer doucement la petite Swann pour la faire réagir. Je ne sais pas ce que Jasper avait pu lui dire mais à la voir dans cet état, il allait m'entendre, peu importe qu'il soit mon supérieur. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les gosses. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de leurs sujets de dispute principaux avec sa femme, le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à être père. Au moins il avait le courage de le reconnaître et je comprenais que Maria, à presque trente ans, exprime le souhait de fonder une famille. Mais bordel .. Jasper m'insupportait parfois. Je continuais de parler patiemment à Isabella, essayant de capter son attention. Elle semblait tellement jeune, si démunie Son visage avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et les ongles de ses petites mains étaient rongés. Une gamine qui n'était plus une enfant mais pas une femme non plus. Sa jupe dévoilait bien trop de chair et son débardeur moulait dangereusement une poitrine déjà bien développée pour une adolescente. Je tâchais d'oublier ma condition d'homme pour me concentrer uniquement sur mon rôle de flic et prononçais calmement mais fermement son prénom.

\- Bella, tu m'entends..? C'est le major Cullen.

Son regard croisa enfin le mien et s'y accrocha. Elle tremblait légèrement, sûrement parce qu'elle était fatiguée nerveusement.

\- Ecoutes, l'interrogatoire est terminé. Une assistante sociale est là, prête à te rencontrer. Tu vas venir avec moi d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle avait entendu ou du moins assimilé ce que je venais de lui dire, mais au moins elle était prête à me suivre docilement. Elle se leva et je la laissais passer devant moi. Jasper s'écarta de la porte et alla rejoindre son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Tanya semblait prête à nous accompagner mais je lui fis signe que c'était inutile. Elle pinça les lèvres et regagna l'accueil sans dire un mot. Nous faisions parfois appel au service de Lisa, une assistance sociale de 27 ans qui travaillait également avec le collège et le lycée de Forks. C'était une gentille fille, très douce et à l'écoute. La petite Swann cependant se raidit lorsqu'elle l'invita à s'asseoir et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Je lui adressais un regard désolé mais elle me fit un petit sourire l'air de dire « j'ai déjà vu pire ».

\- Alors Isabella ..

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Bien. Bella replit-elle sans se laisser impressionnée. Tu es consciente qu'en tant que mineure nous ne pouvons pas te relâcher dans la nature sans prendre de précautions. J'ai cru comprendre que tu entretenais des rapports compliqués avec ta maman et ..

\- Si vous l'avez appelé je vous jure que .. !

\- Bella s'il te plait. La repris-je. Tâches de rester respectueuse.

\- Il est de notre devoir de la prévenir. Il s'agit de ta tutrice légale et ..

\- Non!

Bella s'était levée de son siège et commençait à crier.

\- Je refuse de retourner avec elle! Je ne veux pas je ne veux pas ..

Elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans la pièce, pointant tour à tour sur nous un doigt accusateur.

\- Vous ne savez pas quelle mère elle est! Je ne veux pas revivre ça! Je ne veux pas retourner en famille d'accueil. Je la déteste! Je les déteste tous! Si vous m'y forcez je fuguerai! Je vous promet que je le ferai …

Je l'attrapais par le bras dans une tentative de la calmer et la forçais à se rasseoir. Des adolescents en pleine crise j'en avais vu des dizaines et je savais qu'elle essayait de nous impressionner pour masquer le fait qu'elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de retourner vivre là bas. Ce n'était qu'une enfant morte de peur qui n'avait jamais été vraiment rassurée. Je levais les yeux vers Lisa qui me fit signe qu'il était peut être mieux que je la laisse seule avec Isabella. Elle serait peut être moins sur la défensive qu'avec deux adultes en face d'elle. J'acquiesçais en silence et sortais en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Tandis que je retournais dans nos bureaux, le gargouillement de mon estomac me fit constater qu'il était près de deux heures de l'après midi. Je soupirais, avec l'impression que cette journée ne se finirait jamais.

En arrivant j'eu l'agréable surprise de trouver Ben assis derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, les yeux fatigués mais un sourire de jeune papa jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hé mec! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Félicitations au fait! Le saluais-je

Il se leva et je le gratifiais d'une accolade.

\- Merci!

\- Mais t'as une petite mine, dis moi le taquinais-je.

Il rit légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah si tu savais, je ne sais vraiment pas comment Angela tient! La petite demande le sein en permanence et…

\- Bon c'est pas que les tétées de ta gamine ne m'intéressent pas mais .. Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le visage fermé et les bras plein de dossiers.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Jazz? L'interpellais-je.

\- Mon problème? Mais y'a pas de problème! Par contre si j'étais toi Cullen, j'irais poser mes fesses derrière le bureau que tu vois là, et je poserais un peu moins de questions. On a du boulot.

Il ponctua sa phrase en posant fermement la pile devant moi et me fis comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Ben articula silencieusement « Il est toujours comme ça? » et je haussais les épaules avant d'aller m'asseoir. Notre après midi était consacré à la surveillance sur le net, traquer les cyber pédophiles et repérer des sites de vente illégale d'armes ou de drogue. C'était souvent long et fastidieux, je préférais le terrain. Par contre c'était le domaine de prédilection de Ben, ça correspondait bien à son côté _nerd_.

\- Pause goûter! Chantonna Tanya en entrant dans la pièce portant un plateau de tasses fumantes de café et de gâteaux secs.

Je lui souriais poliment en me servant, Ben m'imita mais Jasper ne daigna même pas détacher son regard de l'écran, prenant une tasse de sa main gauche tandis qu'il agitait frénétiquement sa souris. Il but machinalement une gorgée et fit la grimace:

\- Toujours aussi immonde.

\- En même temps si tu achetais autre chose que ce café bon marché ce serait mieux Rétorqua Tanya, un brin vexée. Au fait Edward, Lisa en a fini avec la gamine, elle voudrait te parler.

Je me levais en m'étirant et sortais dans la pièce, Lisa m'attendait dans le couloir l'air soucieux. Je lui demandais immédiatement comment l'entretien s'était passé.

\- Comme avec une adolescente complètement perdue. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que j'étais dans l'obligation d'informer sa mère de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à reprendre la garde de sa fille et je crois que Bella n'y tient pas. Elle a exprimé le souhait de rester ici. Apparemment elle connait quelqu'un dans la région.

Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Elle t'a dit qui?

\- Non. Mais j'ai compris que cette personne était très importante pour elle, sûrement un membre de sa famille.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, songeur.

\- On ne sait pas quoi faire avec elle. Normalement nous sommes sensés la relâcher ce soir comme nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'elle s'est prostituée. Mais …

Je baissais la voix, comme si j'avais déjà honte de l'idée que j'allais formuler.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule ou pire, qu'elle retourne là où je l'ai trouvé. Il faut faire quelque chose pour elle Lisa.

Normalement ce n'était pas mon rôle de me soucier de l' « après », on ne faisait pas dans le social ici, notre rôle était de faire appliquer la loi et ça s'arrêtait là. Mais cette gamine paumée, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner sans être sûr de sa sécurité et que ça irait mieux pour elle.

\- Ecoutes, l'une des choses essentielles est qu'elle soit de nouveau scolarisée. Le lycée lui offrirait un cadre rassurant, avec des règles qui l'aideront à se structurer et lui assurerait un avenir. Je peux contacter le lycée de Forks pour leur demander s'ils seraient prêts à accepter la petite Swann. Et il faudrait lui trouver une famille d'accueil.

Je la regardais.

\- Isabella n'a pas l'air d'être prête à y retourner. Si c'est pour qu'elle se retrouve à la rue dans un mois ..

\- C'est la seule option envisageable tant que la situation ne sera pas arrangée avec sa mère et son beau père. Et elle n'aurait pas sa place dans un foyer pour adolescentes difficiles.

Je fis la grimace à l'idée qu'elle pourrait se retrouver entourée de filles violentes qui n'hésiteraient pas à la détruire à la seconde où elle y aurait mis un pied. Les adolescentes étaient particulièrement cruelles entre elles. Et les jeunes filles qu'on plaçait là bas étaient parfois là pour vol, arnaque et même pour tentatives de meurtre avec préméditation. Je réfléchissais à toute allure, tâchant de trouver une solution. Mes parents avaient l'habitude d'accueillir des jeunes en difficulté lorsque Emmett et moi vivions encore avec eux. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que mon frère avait rencontré Rosalie alors adolescente. Mais je n'étais pas sensé m'impliquer personnellement dans cette affaire, ni ma famille d'ailleurs. Jasper me tuerait certainement en l'apprenant. S'il l'apprenait, je n'étais pas obligé de l'en informer, ou du moins je pourrais rester vague. Aussi, je songeais en mon for intérieur que ce serait un moyen de continuer à avoir des nouvelles d'Isabella. Et qui mieux que mes parents pourraient prendre soin d'une adolescente traversant une mauvaise passe? La douceur de ma mère et la fermeté bienveillante de mon père sauraient venir à bout de sa carapace, j'en étais persuadé.

Lisa me questionna du regard quand elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé.

Point de vue Bella:

La petite parcelle de vernis restant sur mon index m'agaçait et je tentais de le gratter avec mon ongle tandis que le major Cullen prenait nos commandes dans un petit café en bordure de la ville. L'assistante sociale était sortie dehors pour passer un appel au lycée de Forks apparemment et nous attendions ma potentielle famille d'accueil. Le major discutait avec la serveuse, une métisse japo-américaine qui riait à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Je tentais d'ignorer leur petit flirt qui m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Je pensais à Alice. J'étais partie depuis maintenant trois jours et je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter sans que James l'apprenne. Et je ne voulais surtout pas nous mettre toutes les deux en danger. Soki, son prénom était marqué sur son badge de service, déposa devant moi une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant avec un beignet mais je n'avais pas faim. J'entourais cependant le mug de mes mains pour les réchauffer tout en observant la rue à travers la vitrine. Une élégante voiture noire avec des reflets légèrement vert sapin qui contrastait avec les véhicules des autres habitants ralentit puis s'arrêta sur le parking du restaurant. Un couple d'âge moyen en sortit et adressa un signe à la fille des services sociaux qui leur faisait des grands gestes tout en continuant de parler au téléphone. L'homme avait offrit son bras à celle qui devait être sa femme et lui avait galamment tenu la porte tandis qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur. Le major Cullen se leva à leur approche et je fus surprise de voir la femme l'embrasser sur les deux joues tandis qu'il échangeait une poignée de main accompagnée d'un sourire avec l'homme. Ils s'assirent tous deux en face de nous et je me tortillais légèrement sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. Ils m'avaient dis gentiment bonjour mais j'avais été incapable de leur répondre. Ils commandèrent tous deux un thé tandis que Lisa, elle m'avait dit son nom, revenait, un sourire victorieux s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Le proviseur est prêt à recevoir Bella à 9h lundi prochain.

\- C'est super! Commenta le major en me regardant, n'est-ce pas Isabella?

Je fis la grimace, n'ayant rien à dire. L'assistance sociale m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'aller à l'école, bien qu'étant un droit, était aussi un devoir et que je devais absolument être scolarisée. Je n'avais jamais aimé plus que ça aller en cours. Je trouvais ce qu'on nous y apprenait inutile, à mille lieux de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie réelle. De plus, le dialogue avait toujours été difficile avec mes professeurs.

\- Oui, sans doute. Marmonnais-je

J'aurais aimé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que lui aussi m'appelle Bella. Mais jusqu'ici il avait refusé. Ou bien il se fichait que je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon diminutif.

-Bon, m'attends que Lisa nous a rejoint je pense que des présentations s'imposent. Ajoutât-il avec un sourire. Voici Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, ils se sont proposés pour t'offrir un foyer jusqu'à ta majorité, si tu le souhaites bien entendu.

Je regardais alors le couple qui se tenait assis en face de moi, me souriant doucement. Mon regard fit l'aller retour entre les yeux noisettes teintés de vert de sa mère et ceux du major, puis ses cheveux couleurs bronze qui ressemblaient furieusement à ceux de l'homme attablé face à lui. L'information mit quelques secondes à se frayer un chemin vers mon cerveau tandis que je prenais soudainement conscience qu'il s'agissait de ses parents.

\- Notre fils nous a comme qui dirait appelé à la rescousse, rit avec bienveillance Carlisle. Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir chez nous Isabella..

Je me renfrognais quelque peu. Lisa rappela gentiment que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella « Pour ne pas la brusquer » précisa-t-elle. Si seulement le major Cullen pouvait s'en souvenir. Une fois, une seule il m'avait appelé ainsi depuis mon arrestation. C'était ce matin, lorsque je ne voyais plus rien, que j'avais la sensation d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Ce « Bella » dans sa bouche avait remué quelque chose dans mon ventre. Mais depuis plus rien, j'étais à nouveau Isabella Swann. Et c'était tout. J'avais noté du coin de l'œil que Soki, en lui apportant une assiette de gaufres, y avait joint un petit mot. Et il lui avait souri l'imbécile!

\- Isabella?

Je sursautais, reprenant conscience que quatre paires d'yeux me scrutaient, attendant une réponse.

-J'sais pas trop.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais aucune idée de si je voulais aller avec eux ou non. Si je voulais rester ici. Ou m'enfuir loin de tout ça. De mon père, de Charlie qui ne voulait pas de moi .. Je me mordais la langue. Et puis il y'avait ma mère. Inconstante comme elle l'était, je ne sais pas si elle accepterait que je sois accueillie par les parents du major. Elle ne savait pas agir en adulte responsable. Elle n'avait jamais su faire ce qui était le mieux pour nous, pour moi. Son mari la manipulait. Au final ce n'était pas sa décision que je craignais, mais plus celle de mon beau père dont elle serait le pâle reflet. L'assistante sociale sembla percevoir mon malaise:

\- J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone Bella. Elle est prête à m'envoyer une attestation signée par fax dès ce soir.

\- Je .. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, si vous me le permettez.

Edward fit un petit signe de la tête vers Lisa et ses parents, leur demandant silencieusement de nous laisser seuls. Il se déplaça un peu sur la banquette que l'on partageait pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Je sais que reprendre une vie normale peut te faire peur, et c'est normal. Mais mes parents ont de l'expérience et sont bien plus présents et disponibles aujourd'hui. Mon père est médecin et son cabinet est attenant à leur domicile, de plus il travaille à mi-temps. Et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, la plupart du temps elle travaille à la maison et ne se déplace qu'occasionnellement pour se rendre sur différents chantiers. Tu serais seule avec eux et tu aurais leur pleine attention.

Pendant qu'il parlait, mon regard avait dévié vers la table, du côté de l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le petit mot de Soki. Je ne le voyais plus. Il l'avait pris. Cette constatation rendit ma réponse plus amère que je ne le voulu:

\- Je ne veux pas que m'on fasse la charité. Dis-je d'un ton sec

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage se crispant légèrement d'énervement. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi lorsque je levais de nouveau les yeux vers lui me fit aussitôt sentir honteuse: il avait l'air déçu, très déçu.

\- Je, je suis désolée .. Tentais-je de me rattraper maladroitement. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pensais pas ..

Il balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Mais son attitude trahissait ses paroles. Je pense qu'il m'en voulait d'autant plus parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle famille d'accueil, c'était de ses parents dont il s'agissait. Et il s'était beaucoup investi depuis hier. Il avait demandé à la blonde du commissariat de me trouver une tenue plus présentable qu'il avait payé de sa poche, il s'était assuré que j'ai un repas chaud et avait installé un lit de camp dans une salle inoccupée pour que j'ai un peu d'intimité pour dormir. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache qu'il avait fait tout ça pour moi. Mais je l'avais entendu se disputer avec le lieutenant dans le couloir. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je prétextais devoir aller aux toilettes pour ne plus avoir à rester seul avec lui et demeurais un moment devant la glace abimée des sanitaires du restaurant à me traiter mentalement de conne. Je n'étais pas comme ça, je n'étais pas cette fille dure et rebelle. Ce n'était pas moi. Je relevais mes manches, me lavant longuement les mains pour me donner une contenance, et passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant de retourner dans la salle. Le major était toujours seul. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge tandis qu'il se levait pour me laisser m'asseoir au fond de la banquette. En passant devant lui, je le frôlais accidentellement et je le sentais se raidir immédiatement tandis que je reprenais place sans dire un mot. Il garda obstinément les dents serrés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son smart phone. Du coin de l'œil je vis Lisa et les parents du major discuter avec animation dehors, me jetant de temps en temps un regard. Je me raclais la gorge, un peu gênée de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait à notre table et avalais une gorgée de la boisson chocolatée qui avait bien eu le temps de refroidir. Dehors, le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir. Et la grisaille s'installa dans mon cœur.


	6. Adaptation

_Adaptation_

Petite note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est dédié à **LiveIsNotAFairyDail** car sans elle la suite n'aurait sans doute pas été postée. Merci pour ton obstination ma belle et merci à vous, pour vos messages d'encouragement, toutes ces mises en favori: ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Malgré mon manque d'assiduité et mes soucis de page blanche j'ai décidé de prendre un engagement auprès de vous: cette histoire aura une suite et surtout une fin. J'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire, il ne me reste "plus" qu'à la rédiger. Je ne pense pas aller au delà des vingt chapitres mais j'aimerais arriver à les étoffer pour vous offrir un meilleur moment de lecture. Sur ce…. Je vous laisse avec la suite!

* * *

J'étais assise sur le lit de la chambre que Monsieur et Madame Cullen m'avaient attribués et j'écoutais la mère du major me parler, en hochant de temps en temps la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais attentive à ce qu'elle me disait. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et respectueuse lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi tout en m'expliquant les règles de la maison et la manière dont elle s'occupait généralement des enfants qu'elle accueillait avec son mari. Il n'y avait pas d'interdictions en soi, j'étais relativement libre d'aller et venir à ma guise et je pourrais sortir un soir par semaine si tout se passait bien. Elle m'avait également proposé de décorer ma chambre avec quelques objets personnels mais je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais rien emmené de valeur sentimentale avec moi lorsque j'étais partie. Avant de me laisser seule, elle m'informa que je devrais voir un psychologue tous les lundis soirs et que c'était malheureusement une obligation. Je souris faiblement tandis qu'elle sortait pour me laisser m'habituer doucement à mon nouveau cadre de vie. La chambre était relativement exiguë contrairement au reste de leur maison perdue dans les bois qui avait une taille considérable, mais elle me plaisait bien, ça faisait comme un petit cocon et elle était aménagée de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne se sente pas à l'étroit. Les étagères étaient garnies de livres, des classiques auxquels je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée et il 'avait un vieil ordinateur encore en état de marche à en juger par le ronronnement provenant de la tour. Une porte coulissante donnait sur une salle de bain qui serait à mon seul usage avec une douche et un lavabo. Comme je n'avais même pas le strict nécessaire avec moi, Monsieur Cullen avait proposé que nous allions faire les courses en fin d'après midi.

Je me levais, m'étirant doucement et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur. Il tombait une pluie fine qui formait une pellicule humide sur les carreaux contre lequel je posais mon front, fermant un instant les yeux. Je visualisais Alice, s'apprêtant certainement à rejoindre un client à l'heure qu'il était, teintant ses lèvres d'un rouge vif et enfilant une paire de bas noirs impeccables. Même si sa robe serrait trop son corps mince, même si la cambrure de ses chaussures était trop prononcée pour ses petits pieds, je la trouvais toujours sublime. Quand je lui disais elle riait et me disait que n'importe quelle femme serait désirable dans cette tenue. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord, elle avait cette chose en plus. Cette petite chose qui avait fait germer l'idée dans l'esprit tordu de James d'en faire une escort de luxe. « Tu vas me rendre riche Princesse » lui susurrait-il toujours à l'oreille avant de la faire rentrer avec rudesse dans la voiture noire qui la conduisait à l'hôtel où l'attendait un footballeur ou un politicien.

Mes yeux me piquaient mais je ne parvenais pas à pleurer. Perdue dans mes pensées comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas remarqué que le jour commençait doucement à décliner. L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin et les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes. La voix de Monsieur Cullen provenant d'en bas me demandant de descendre me tira de ma rêverie et j'enfilais que le gilet que le major m'avait acheté avant de les rejoindre.

En revenant du supermarché le coffre de la voiture chargé de commissions, la plupart pour moi ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise, le couple discutait tranquillement sur fond de musique classique. A un moment Esmée, Madame Cullen avait insisté pour que j'utilise leurs prénoms, se tourna vers moi pour m'annoncer que la rentrée se ferait mardi. Cette information fit monter mon angoisse d'un cran, sachant que je n'étais pas allée en cours depuis bien longtemps et que je devais déjà rencontrer le proviseur lundi même. Et demain, comme c'était dimanche, leur deuxième fils, Emmett et sa compagne, Rosalie, devaient venir déjeuner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander si le major ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son travail.

\- Oh non, il ne travaille pas le dimanche mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait passer la journée avec une amie dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que son mari riait doucement.

« Une amie ». Je me renfrognai et détournai le regard, regardant le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux. « Une amie mon cul » ronchonnai-je intérieurement. L'amitié homme-femme ça n'existait pas, et encore moins à son âge. Je ne disais pas qu'il était vieux, loin de là, mais j'avais du mal à l'imaginer passer sa journée avec cette « amie » sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. Et s'il ne se passait rien, c'est qu'il était gay. A vrai dire je ne savais pas quelle situation je préférerais.

Je réfléchissais à tout cela en aidant les Cullen à emmener les sacs de course dans la cuisine où Esmée me proposa de l'aider à préparer le dîner. J'acceptais, cachant le fait que je savais à peine faire cuire des pâtes correctement. Elle me donna une courgette à éplucher et à couper en petits morceaux tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la viande. Je m'attelai donc à la tâche, faisant de mon mieux. Elle rit quand je lui demandais un « éplucheur » et me corrigea en m'apprenant qu'on appelait ça un « économe ». Ce que j'aimais bien chez elle c'est qu'elle ne se forçait pas à faire la conversion, elle ne me posait pas de questions et ne cherchait pas à connaître ce qui m'avait amené chez eux. J'aurais bien été mal à l'aise de devoir lui mentir de toute façon. Tandis que je faisais glisser les morceaux de courgette dans la poêle, Esmée s'absenta deux minutes pour répondre au téléphone qui sonnait dans l'entrée. J'en profitais pour venir goûter du bout des lèvres la sauce brûlante qu'elle était en train de préparer. Pour ma défense, je mourrais de faim et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était absolument merveilleuse. Ma mère n'avait jamais su cuisiner comme ça. Elle se contentait souvent de surgelés ou de boites de conserve quand j'étais petite. Mais quand son nouveau mari est entré dans nos vies, il a essayé de la transformer en bonne petite ménagère. Peine perdue, il a du rapidement apprendre par cœur les numéros d'établissements de restauration rapide.

\- Carlisle a une urgence, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on dîne sans lui? Me demanda Esmée en revenant.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle sortit une assiette et lui mit une part de côté tandis que je mettais le couvert pour nous deux, tachant de mémoriser où se trouvaient les choses dans leur cuisine. Nous nous assîmes l'une en face de l'autre, commençant à manger en silence tandis que la voix d'une chanteuse de jazz provenait de la radio.

Après une vaisselle rapide, elle me proposa de rester avec elle dans le salon si je le souhaitais. Visiblement elle avait l'habitude de s'y installer pour tricoter en regardant la télévision quand Carlisle finissait tard. Je lui promis de la rejoindre mais j'avais d'abord besoin de prendre une douche. Je me sentais crasseuse depuis mon arrestation bien que j'ai eu l'occasion de me laver sommairement au commissariat. J'avais sans doute besoin de passer à autre chose en me lavant définitivement de tout ça.

L'eau de la région était très douce, comparée à celle calcaire de l'Arizona. Quant au campement où nous vivions Alice et moi, l'eau était souvent glacée, nous faisant claquer des dents à peine mouillées. Je me faisais un shampoing, lavant longuement mes cheveux que j'avais toujours eu à la taille mais que je rêvais de couper secrètement depuis un moment. Pas aussi courts que Alice bien sûr, mais mi-longs ce serait déjà bien. En sortant je me brossais énergiquement les dents, mon reflet me regardant d'un air stupéfait, à peine consciente de la tournure qu'allait bientôt prendre ma vie.

Point de vue d'Edward:

Je fis claquer sèchement la porte derrière moi, le bruit se répercutant dans la cage d'escalier mais je m'en fichais. La laisse de Teddy qui s'agitait dans ma main, je descendais les marches une à une vivement avant de sortir de mon immeuble. J'avais besoin de courir et je pouvais compter Teddy pour me traîner tout le long de la promenade. Depuis la veille j'étais une véritable boule de nerfs et ce soir j'avais rendez vous avec Soki. Il fallait absolument que je me détende, que je fasse le vide. Une fois dehors Teddy se mit à tirer sur sa laisse comme un fou et je décidais de le détacher pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes et faire sa vie de toutou. Nous primes la direction du bois de Forks, non loin de la résidence de mes parents. J'avais l'habitude d'aller courir sur le sentier, c'était souvent calme et malgré le temps local le sol était exceptionnellement sec ce qui était l'idéal, protégé par les arbres. Teddy s'en donnait à cœur joie, trottinant à bonne distance devant moi, s'amusant à chasser les écureuils qui croisaient sa route. J'avais eu la sensation de faire ce qu'il fallait en confiant Isabella Swann à mes parents mais quelque chose là dedans me contrariait. Il y avait bien sûr le fait que j'enfreignais les règles mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Et ne pas arriver à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas me frustrait.

Sachant, têtu et obstiné comme je l'étais, que si je ne coupais pas court net à mes réflexions j'allais en avoir pour la journée je sortais mon iphone et lançais ma playlist dédiée à la course. C'est sur « Shut up and drive » de Rihanna, encore une fois je pouvais remercier mon frère de m'avoir refilé ses goûts musicaux douteux, que je m'élançais, Teddy galopant joyeusement autour de moi content lui aussi de profiter de l'extérieur. Je courrais sans m'arrêter une vingtaine minutes avant de m'arrêter près d'un banc, prenant le temps de souffler avant de m'étirer doucement. « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain » m'avait seriné toute mon adolescence mon père. A 16 ans je préférais passer toute ma journée dans ma chambre à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à pioncer jusqu'à 12h le dimanche mais lorsque j'avais postulé à l'école de police j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence : être flic c'était du sport.

Ce fut les réverbères, s'allumant un à un le long du sentier, qui me firent prendre conscience de l'heure. Je courrais toujours avant le dîner pour me mettre en appétit et aussi parce que j'étais généralement de service de nuit le samedi soir. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'incruster chez mes parents, ma mère dînant souvent seule. Ce soir la j'avais surtout besoin de voir si tout se passait bien avec leur nouvelle protégée. Quelque chose me disait que ce besoin était loin d'être légitime, encore une fois j'avais fait bien plus que mon boulot et je n'avais à culpabiliser en rien mais cette fille me touchait et j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Je sifflais Teddy qui accourut vers moi, me laissant docilement le remettre en laisse. Il connaissait parfaitement son chemin mais je n'aimais pas le voir disparaître dans les fourrés quand la nuit commençait à tomber. Je nous fis faire marche arrière et pris une petite route de pierre interdite aux voitures non autorisés qui conduisait directement à la résidence familiale. Je tentais de joindre ma mère pour la prévenir de mon arrivée mais je tombais directement sur la messagerie, elle était sûrement déjà en ligne. Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, je constatais que seul le salon était éclairé par la lumière de la télévision. Tant pis si ils avaient mangé, je pouvais au moins faire un coucou. Je frappais et entrais sans attendre qu'on me réponde comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ma mère qui était au téléphone comme je l'avais deviné me fit un sourire et un geste de la main avant de reprendre sa conversation. Isabella quand à elle était devant la télévision, assise au bord du canapé comme si elle craignait de l'abîmer et ne semblait pas vraiment passionnée par l'émission culinaire qui passait. Elle ne m'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer car elle sursauta en m'apercevant. Teddy s'agitait comme un fou à mes côtés, ayant très envie d'aller saluer cet humain qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais je lui avais appris à ne pas sauter sur les gens. Tout le monde n'aimait pas les chiens. Isabella ne semblait pas en faire partie car elle se leva un peu gauchement, donnant dans le « Bonsoir Major Cullen » avant de me demander si elle pouvait le caresser. « Major Cullen » alors que j'étais vêtu de mes habits de civil sonnait bizarrement mais lui dire de m'appeler « Edward » était hors de question. Ce serait franchir une barrière de trop. Je n'allais pas priver Ted de papouilles alors je répondis par la positive. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de mon compagnon à quatre pattes et se mit à lui gratter timidement la tête. Elle portait un pull marron glacé qui devait probablement provenir de l'armoire de ma mère et un jean tout simple ainsi qu'une grosse paire de chaussette rayées. La voir dans des vêtements adaptés à son âge me fit du bien. Elle semblait enfin à sa place.

Un bisou de ma mère sur la joue pour me souhaiter la bienvenue après qu'elle ai raccroché me tira de mes pensées et je laissais Isabella en compagnie de Teddy avant de la suivre dans l'entrée. Elle avait vraisemblablement des choses à me dire. Je la laissais prendre la parole la première.

\- Tu sais …

Elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu as vraiment bien fait de nous la confier. Connaissant ton éthique et ton respect des règles je sais que tu dois te sentir coupable.

Comme toujours elle était l'exemple même de la mère qui devine tout. A vrai dire, cela m'aidait qu'elle puisse aussi aisément lire en moi. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour dire ce que je ressentais.

\- Maintenant il faut nous laisser prendre le relais. Tu as fait ta part, à nous de faire la notre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûr de bien vouloir comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

\- Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu ce soir juste histoire de faire coucou. Tu voulais voir comment elle allait et c'est normal. Seulement, il ne faut pas que tu prennes tout ça trop à cœur. Tu comprends ?

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton très doux mais je fus piqué au vif. Quelque chose dans la vérité qu'elle énonçait ne me plaisait pas du tout. « Il ne faut pas que tu prennes tout ça trop à cœur. »

\- Toi, tout comme Isabella, devez trouver votre place. Tu n'es plus le simple agent de police qui l'a retrouvé et elle n'est pas qu'une…jeune fille de joie que tu as arrêté. Vous n'êtes plus de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Mais il ne serait pas sain que vous interfériez trop dans la vie l'un de l'autre. C'est pour ça que je te demanderais de…

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée coupa ma mère et nous nous précipitâmes dans le salon. En voyant l'un des vases japonais au sol je compris immédiatement qui était le coupable et appelais Teddy en faisant ce que j'appelais «ma grosse voix ». Si il se cacha derrière sa nouvelle compagne de jeu en tentant de se faire tout petit, je ne me laissais pas amadouer pour autant.

\- Je suis désolée… On jouait et c'est ça qui l'a rendu surexcité.

Isabella regardait ma mère avait crainte, comme si elle s'attendait à être punie. Physiquement. Je tentais de chasser le trouble que cela provoqua en moi en ordonnant à Teddy de venir. Il leva des yeux implorants mais je répétais mon ordre d'un ton sec et il ne se fit pas davantage prier.

Ma mère rassura la jeune fille en lui disant que c'était un cadeau d'une vieille tante qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup de toute façon. Je savais que c'était un mensonge mais je lui en fus tout de même reconnaissant.

Après cela je pris rapidement congé, ne laissant pas l'occasion à ma mère de finir ce qu'elle voulait dire. En réalité, je l'avais déjà deviné. Elle me demandait de prendre mes distances et d'espacer mes visites. Ça n'aurait pas du me poser de soucis. Pourtant, cette idée ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Point de vue Rosalie

Après que mon imbécile de copain ai cessé de rire à gorge déployée alors que la petite nouvelle avait manqué s'étouffer avec un petit os de poulet sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère qui lui tapait dans le dos d'un air inquiet tandis que le docteur Cullen lui répétait que tant qu'elle pouvait tousser ça ne servait rien je m'étais exilée dans la cuisine, trouvant le prétexte de ramener les assiettes à dessert, pour souffler un peu. Les repas dominicaux en famille ce n'était pas mon truc. J'aimais beaucoup les Cullen, je leur devais d'ailleurs en quelque sortes la vie. Mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie à l'aise, comme si je ne méritais pas cette place. Et l'oisillon tombé du nid qu'ils avaient recueillis semblait apprécier aussi peu que moi l'exercice. Je le voyais, dans sa manière de se recroqueviller au fond de sa chaise comme si elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle avait le regard constamment en alerte, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Je pouvais voir qu'elle en avait bavé autant que moi. Emmett ne savait pas grand-chose et ses parents étaient juste au courant de ce qu' Edward avait bien voulu leur dire.

Une fois le repas passé, je décidais de laisser mon compagnon discuter avec ses parents et proposais à Isabella de m'accompagner dehors. Elle accepta du bout des lèvres, un peu méfiante. Difficile de lui en vouloir, elle me connaissait à peine. Je lui demandais si ça ne la dérangeait pas que je fume et elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Pas bavarde la gamine. On allait s'entendre.

Point de vue Bella

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que me voulait cette femme. Dès qu'elle était entrée avec Emmett je m'étais sentie misérable. Elle était grande, blonde, magnifique. Le frère du major la couvait des yeux, l'air de ne pas croire à sa chance. Comment ne pas le comprendre. Pendant le repas, les quelques fois où elle avait ouvert la bouche c'était toujours pour faire une remarque intéressante, constructive. Et moi, j'attirais l'attention en avalant de travers. Le genre de truc qui ne devait sans doute jamais lui arriver à elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça, entre deux bouffées de tabac. Je me retenais de ricaner. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que je ressentais non. Comme je ne répondais pas, elle se tourna vers moi. Je détournais le regard, je n'avais aucune envie de voir ses yeux plein de pitié et de compassion. Chez Madame Cullen c'était supportable, sûrement parce que c'était une mère et que ça semblait juste naturel.

\- J'étais à ta place, il y a quelques années. Au début j'étais encore plus farouche que toi. J'ai passé une semaine enfermée dans ma chambre. Je ne voyais que les Cullen que lorsqu'ils m'apportaient de quoi manger, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas leur parler. A mes yeux ils n'étaient qu'un couple de bourgeois avec deux enfants parfaits qui cherchaient à se donner bonne conscience en s'occupant des gosses des autres. Quelle conne j'étais je te jure…

Elle me sourit. C'était bizarre, de la voir sourire je veux dire. Je l'imitais, timidement.

Nous restâmes une heure, peut être plus, dehors. Je ne parlais pas, je ne faisais que l'écouter. Elle me racontait son histoire, les nombreux abus dont elle avait souffert de la part de son beau-père, sa mère qui avait refusé de la croire. Ses tentatives de suicide et celle dont elle avait failli ne pas réchapper. Elle racontait tout ça avec distance, comme si c'était arrivé à une autre. Elle ne s'arrêtait de que pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Tu as de la chance tu sais, qu'Ed t'ai trouvé. J'ai jamais eu une grande estime pour la police mais j'avoue que lui… C'est un type bien.

Elle jeta son mégot à terre et l'écrasa sous son talon avant de se lever. La porte venait de s'ouvrir derrière nous et visiblement Emmett était prêt à rentrer. Je me levais maladroitement, un peu engourdie après avoir passé autant de temps sur les marches, et époussetais mon pantalon. Elle me fit un petit sourire en guise d'au revoir et son fiancé me fit le salut militaire. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux à moto, c'était Rosalie qui conduisait, je froissais dans mon poing le papier où elle avait griffonné son numéro. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais l'appeler. Peut être, peut être pas. Je rentrais avec les Cullen à l'intérieur.

Esmée passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra brièvement contre elle.

\- Tu verras Bella, ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre je l'avais commencé en avril ( oui, vous avez bien lu ) et je l'ai terminé sur un coup de tête en rentrant de la fac en ce début de décembre. Comme quoi … J'avoue que ce chapitre-ci me tenait particulièrement à cœur, c'est peut être aussi pour ça que j'ai bloqué autant dessus, et j'ai plus que hâte de voir déjà de 1) Si vous êtes toujours là et de 2) Si ça vous a plu ou non et pourquoi surtout. Vos avis me sont précieux, très précieux.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon mois de décembre plein de lectures et je vous donne rendez-vous aux alentours de Noël pour le prochain chapitre ! ( J'ai décidé de m'imposer une date buttoire pour me pousser à vous livrer la suite dans des délais respectables cette fois )**

 **Des bisous, Eva**


End file.
